


Science Field Trip

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's TSB Fills 2020 [10]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Tony Stark, Gen, Humor, T'Challa regrets everything, Tony and Shuri are gonna be best science buds, Tony and his Science Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Tony takes the Science Sons on a field trip.  And where else would he take them but the most awesome and scientifically advanced city ever?For my TSB square S4 - T'Challa/Black Panther
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: Rebelmeg's TSB Fills 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591063
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Science Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Science Field Trip  
> Collaborator: rebelmeg  
> Card Number: 3055  
> Square Filled: S4 - T'Challa/Black Panther  
> Ship: none  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: humor, sass  
> Summary: Tony takes the Science Sons on a field trip. And where else would he take them but the most awesome and scientifically advanced city ever?  
> Word Count: 433

Tony Stark stepped off his personal quinjet into the hot Wakandan sunshine, adjusted his sunglasses, and approached the two waiting Wakandans on the landing platform with a grin and an outstretched hand. “King T’Challa, nice to see you again. Thanks for letting us take a field trip here. Princess Shuri, lovely to meet you. Huge fan, absolutely huge. I would adopt you in a heartbeat, but seeing as how your mom is alive and mine isn’t, I’m open to being adopted.” 

T’Challa covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his smile as Shuri blinked several times in surprise. “I can’t wait to tell my mother about that.”

Tony just grinned and gestured to one of the two teenagers that had deplaned with him. “This is Harley Keener. He’s the son of Mary Keener and chaos.”

Shuri didn’t skip a beat. “So, yours then?”

Harley busted up laughing, and Tony turned to scowl at him.

“That’s not funny!”

“Oh, yes it is!”

“Ignoring you.” Tony tugged the other teen forward. “And this is Peter Parker.”

“No parentage necessary?” T’Challa asked, trying to stifle a grin as he shook hands with both boys.

“His needs more explanation than mine,” Peter replied, looking more than a little starstruck as he exchanged handshakes with literal royalty. “It’s amazing to meet you.”

“Are we finished with the pleasantries? I have all kinds of minds to blow.” Shuri glanced at Tony with a grin. “And adoption papers to sign, apparently.”

Tony beamed and bowed slightly. “Please do lead the way, mother dear. King T’Challa, you coming too?”

“I’m afraid to, but I think I’m more afraid of what you four would get up to if I didn’t.” The king sighed, motioning them all inside. “You’ve been here two minutes and I already have an unplanned nephew that’s ten years older than me. I shudder to think what else could possibly happen this weekend.”

Tony shot him a devilish glance over his shoulder, the three teenagers already deep in conversation about the Kimoyo beads on Shuri’s wrist as they led the way. “Don’t tempt fate like that, your majesty. I thought you knew better than that.”

Feeling more than a little concerned about the rapidly unfolding chaos that was about to take the palace by storm (he just _knew_ Shuri was going to tell their mother that she was now the grandmother of an over-fifty white boy, he could _feel_ it), T’Challa just sighed and followed the gaggle of excitedly jabbering scientists and engineers in front of him. This was going to be a long and crazy weekend.


End file.
